Kodocha: High School's A blast
by EmoSakura95
Summary: Sana and Akito are finally together due to an unusual dream of Sana's. Will Akito's accident and Sana's secret be enough to break down Sana? R&R! This my very first Kodocha fanfiction, please tell me how i did!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Sana Kurata: 15 years old

Akito Hayama: 15 years old

Misako Kurata: 36 years old

Rei Sagami: 30 years old

Tsuyoshi Sasaki :15 years old

Aya Sugita : 15 years old

Fuka Matsui : 15 years old

Yuta Takaishi : 15 years old

* * *

Chapter 1: Sana's Dream

'A light. That's all feel. I wonder what's wrong. Wait, where am I?' Sana attempts to open her eyes, but no luck. "Ahh! What's going on?!" screams Sana. She tried opening her eyes and succeeds. When she looked around, all she saw was the white emptiness of her mind, but of course isn't so big. "Mama?" she called out. "Akito? Fuka? Rei? Anybody?" Sana got irritated and shrieked really loud, that if she were awake would probably break something. She got a good glimpse of everything around her. Sana sighed and wished for somebody to find her. As if by magic, Akito appeared behind her. She felt some weird prescence staring at her from behind and turned around. "Hey Akito! Where did you come from?" asked Sana.

"Well you called for me, didn't you?" answered Akito flatly.

"I called for Mama, Rei and Fuka too! So where are they?" Sana frowned and started pouting. (Note: Sana had wished Akito were here more than the others! Lol)

"Somewhere, but not here," answered Akito dully. He walked toward Sana but not taking his eyes off her face for a second.

"Wh-What are you doing?" stammered Sana.

"Nothing." was his bored answer. He got to Sana and took her hand and kissed it as if he were a gentleman. He stared into Sana's chocloate colored eyes as if he were trying to hypnotized her.

Now this had stared to freak Sana out. Of course they're close as can be but for her, it was kinda disturbing. She tried to run away but dense as she is, she forgot that he still held her hand. He didn't let go no matter how hard she tried, his grip just tightened as she struggled. He pulled her closer until his face reached his. "H-hey," she said.

"Hm." was all he said. Sana closed her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't like." coaxed Akito. He grasped Sana's chin with his index finger and thumb. What he did was a lie. Well, a lie to her at least. Akito closed his eyes too and pressed his lips softly against hers. Normally, Sana would have opened her eyes and pushed him away, but she knew their relationship was different form before. After what felt like forever, Akito finally let go and took a look at Sana. She didn't seem angry or scared but just a little shocked. Sana looked up at her "so-called Kissing Devil" and slightly blushed which Akito had detected immeadiately. He opend his mouth but no words came out, NOT yet at least. "Sana," he started. " I love you and only you." He brought her up in a tight embrace and started planting kisses up and down her neck, but he decided not to end it there. He moved up until he reached her lips but he didn't go there just yet. Akito kissed around it and Sana had started to stiffen. "What about you, do you love me back?" Sana stuttered and was flabbergasted by his question. He started saying hm to get her to answer.

"Uh, I don't know. We're best friends aren't we?" Being the perv he his, Akito moved his hands up her shirt a little and the warmness of his hand had sent chills up and down her spine.

"Yeah, but i want to be more than just friends." purred Akito. Sana tried to make him to let go but it was no use and when she tried again, Akito went straight for her lips and into her mouth. Sana had no idea to feel in this situation. She moaned and tried to let go but couldn't so instead of fighting it, she let it go and kissed back. BIG MISTAKE. Akito let go and pushed Sana but instead of the floor, she landed on bed followed up by Hayama.

"Wait! What're you doing? I know I'd do it someday but not this early!" said Sana rather loudly.

"When you kissed back, I figured you do love me. Am i wrong?" questioned Akito.

"I don't know and I never said i loved you." yelled Sana. "Now get off!"

"Sorry, I don't think so, beautiful, we're lovers now." finished Akito.

Sana screamed so loud that it woke her up from her "horrible" dream and everyone in the room. It was a Saturday night and no one seemed to be happy to be awoken so early in the morning especially Fuka.

"SANA!!!" yelled Mami, Aya, Hisae, and Fuka all together. (Note: Mami, Hisae, Aya, and Fuka stayed the night for the slumber party they planned for weeks.)

"What's wrong with you girl?" Fuka yelled. "Don't you know that it's only 7:45?"

"Yeah!" chirped Aya, Mami and Hisae.

"Don't we have to look good for our guys when we have our group lunch date?" asked Aya Fuka, Mami and Hisae in unison.

"How do you think we'd look in front of Takaishi, Gomi, Tsuyoshi, Kyosuke and Akito?" they exploded. Hearing the sound of his name had triggered Sana to freak out and once again scream but ten times louder. But this time it partly woke up Akito-kun and his friends(Tsuyoshi, Gomi, Kyosuke and Takaishi) all at once.

* * *

Wow, she can scream that loud. Well thanx for reading and wait for the next chapter! Who knows what'll happen! Please review on how I did on my very first Kodocha fanfiction story!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sana had a horrible dream about Akito Hayama, her best friend. He loves her and Sana, his one and only true, love is too dense to realize that he felt so very strongly for her. That one dream (or nightmare) that she had connected to the real world and read ahead to find out what the hell I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kodocha! BUt that would be totally awesome if i did! I give all my graditude to MIHO OBANA for creating this awesome shoujo love story!!

**Chapter 1 recap: "How do you think we would look like if we were a mess in front of Takaishi, Tsuyoshi, Gomi, Kyosuke and Akito??!" they exploded. Hearing the sound of his name had triggered Sana to freak out once again but unfortunately ten times louder. But this time, it had partly woken up Akito-kun and his friends: Takaishi, Gomi, Tsuyoshi and Kyo, all at once.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**: (A/n: If your wondering why Sana woke up the guys, they actually had their own little sleepover like Sana and the girls. ('(.)')] "What was that?" asked Gomi rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Tsuyoshi" asked Akito still half-asleep. "Do you think that it was Sana?"

"Probably. Hey buzz her up with your barrucha and see if she responds." ordered Tsuyoshi.

"Sure, whatever." He did what Tsuyoshi ordered him to do but no answers came even after buzzing her 15 times. "That's it, I'm going over to see what that idiot's doing." mumbled Akito. Akito had stopped in his tracks when he heard his name from behind him.

"Akito, we're all concerned something happened to our girlfriends too since they're all at Sana's buddy. Well check it out later after breakfast. Besides, for all we know, they could still be in their pajamas since it's only about 8:00." suggested Tsuyoshi.

Sana's House

"Okay! What's wrong then?" asked Fuka almost yelling.

"I had the worst dream ever!! That's what." replied Sana rudely.

"Was it about Aki?" Sana half nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." (So she says) Sana started sharing about what had happened in the dream and one by one, shock fell on their faces.

"Wow..." they all said simultaneously. They didn't feel like sharing on what they thought about her dream so they dropped the subject and went down to get breakfast.

* * *

It was about 9:00 and the boys just finished eating breakfast and headed over to Sana's mansion. Akito was thinking about what he'd say to Sana that wasn't rude. He let it go when they finally reached the Kurata Household. He waited a minute before ringing the doorbell but Tsuyoshi beat him to it. "Hey Akito, what's wrong?" asked Tsuyoshi.

"Nothing," Akito mumbled and he karate chopped Tsuyoshi on the head.

The boys were greeted by the housekeeper, Shimura. "Hello, there, Sana and the girls are in the dining room eating breakfast. Please come in." she said.

* * *

The girls were happily munching on their pancakes when the doorbell rang. _Ding. Dong._ "Sana-chan, you have more guests." said Shimura politely. Sana looked around at her friends and thought who could it be.

"Um Shimura, who was it that you said came?" asked Sana cluelessly.

"It's that Hayama boy from your class." answered Shimura. Sana's face turned pale and white as a sheet and she turned to Fuka.

"Crap, crap, crap! Why did he, THEY come early?" whispered Sana to Fuka.

"Who knows. But better hide Sana-chan." said Fuka teasing as she sipped her hot tea. Sana sprinted up to her room and Akito noticed it right away and quickly went after her. Everyone decided to let it go so they would finally figure it out but after a few minutes, they went in to see if they made up yet. (Like they ever started fighting.) When they had entered the room, Sana was held on the wall with Akito's lips on hers. The girls pulled Akito off and took a look at trembling Sana. She held a hand to her mouth and shreiked "YOU!" and pointed at Akito. Akito thought what had happened before they walked in and tried to explain before he was strangled by the girls.

_**Flashback**_

_When Hayama entered the room, Sana already had a foot out the window and was about to jump. She tried but Akito quickly grabbed her arm so she couldn't fly out the window like she planned. "What's wrong with you?" growled Akito._

_"Nothing! Now let me go!"_

_"No, tell me what happened, first"_

_"Okay! I had a very weird dream but i guess i should call it a nightmare!"_

_"About?"_

_"You, i guess"_

_"What exactly was I, in your 'nightmare'?"_

_"You were a demon but we were the only ones in my sub-conscience, so i was the only being freaked out."_

_Akito turned around and headed for the door. "Have a nice life, Sana"_

_"Wait, what about our da-" was all she had time to say. Akito turned around and slipped on the blankets from thir sleepover since they forgot to clean up and landed on her lips with Sana shoved forcibly on the wall._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh! So it was an accident?" asked Fuka.

"Yeah" said Akito. "Um, you guys? Can i talk to Sana, alone?" They all looked at each other then left the room without Sana and Akito.

"So what's up?" stated Sana trying for small talk.

"Nothing much," Akito said flatly. "What was your dream about? I need to know!"

"Huh, a funny story about that. Um, actually hehe," Sana laughed trailing off. Akito raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Sana, I'll stay here all day, even if it means missing our date."

Sana sighed. "Okay first of all, do you love me?" questioned Sana confidently.

"Wha-what does that have to do with everything? Akito's sweatdrop hung over his head and kind of blushed. Like in her dream, she, like Akito, detected it but didn't say anything.

"It has to do with everything and it is a very long story..." uttered Sana. "Wait, before I tell you, do _you_ love me? Akito gazed off into his own little world. 'Why whould she ask it so suddenly ask it out of the blue like that?' thought Akito. "Can't answer you just yet but i will. Okay lets hear it." ordered Akito.

"Oh, right." responded Sana. She told him the story and like the rest of her friends, he also went into deep shock and left his mouth open ajar. "That's my story." Akito's mouth was still open and some drool fell out. "Snap out of it" squealed Sana. At that moment, Sana hit him with her red and yellow mallet.

"Oh, right..." he said trailing off. "So you really thought I would do that?"

"Well, in the past, you would do perverted things to me for no freaking reason, then you kiss me when i least expect it and... In a word yes, yes I would think that you'd do all that."

"So you'd would believe what you saw in a dream other than the real person?" Sana opened her mouth but she couldn't find a good comeback to his comment. "Sana you're and idiot, do you know that?"

"Hey! I am not an idiot! You may say that but you, of all people know that I'm not as normal as the next person" snapped Sana.

"Well, then don't believe what you saw in a stupid dream that might not even come true!"

"Okay, sure." She looked into his eyes and walked over to Akito and wrapped her arms around his neck while did the same but around her waist.

"Okay, i have my answer but..." Akito started rubbing his eyes. "I think that something went into my eye." finished Akito.

"Oh, hold on." Sana reached over to grab a tissue from her desk but Akito wouldn't let go of her, then Sana frowned. "Hey, can you let go please? You'll need to if you want whatever you have in your eye out." Akito let go and Sana went to her bathroom to get a wet hankerchief. In the room, Akito stood, still rubbing his eye. "'Kay Akito, let me see that eye of yours." A if by magic, Akito had 'quickly' recovered and held Sana's hand that held the hankie and forced his lips on hers, but it was far from gentle. Sana stood there and took it like she has wanted this forever. They explored each other's mouth. Sana even felt him nibble on her lower lip, she felt pretty exhausted and tried to let go but Akito's grip on her tightened each time she tried. 'When will he let go? Wait, what's wrong with me? I'm usually more objective to this kind of thing! Hmmm, Maybe I do love him.' Again, Sana tried to let go and he did.

Akito turned to face the door and smirked. "You know, you honestly can't say that you didn't enjoy it because you did kiss back." he sassed. Sana blushed and cringed when he answered. She tried throwing a book but i barely missed hos arm.

"Drop. Dead. Creep." hissed Sana.

"Hmpf. Sure. by the way, my answer is yes, yes i do love you." And with that, Akito left the room. Sana lost the face and turned red and dropped her head. "BAKA" Sana had thought Akito had left the room and replied softly, "Well, then I guess I love you too." little did she know he didn;t entirely leave. He sat outside her door and listened. But he too blushed (A/n: kind of) at her soft answer. But liitle did they know everyone in the house heard the conversation.

* * *

"Wow..." said Fuka. "I can't belive that it took them that long to tell each other that!"

"I know" commented Yuta.

"Well it is them." said Aya.

"Sana is pretty dense and Akito would never say anything so embarassing" replied Tsuyoshi.

Aya looked at him with innocent eyes. "You think that saying 'I love you' is so embarassing?"

Tsuyoshi looked at her with the same face and said, "Not at all Aya! I'll even say it to now in front everyone else! I love you, Aya!"

"Aww, You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to!" (After this, they just started staring at each other and making goo goo faces.)

"Anyway, this is really good! But they just need to get together." said Hisae.

"That is a good idea but I think we should let nature work its magic and let them work it out!" suggested Fuka.

"Yeah, besides, it's hilarious when they get into fights like this." giggled Gomi.

"So we'll just let them go?" asked Yuta.

"Yes, this time we'll let them go but next time let's help them go even further." said Fuka grinning.

* * *

Hey, everybody! I want to thank my reviewers and anybody else that did read it. Anyways, what do you think that Fuka meant by go even further and do you think that Sana and Akito will finally be together?

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review my story!!!

Preview:

Sana snapped out of her trance and walked up to her clodet to get dressed. she picked out a white t-shirt and a blue striped baby-doll shirt to go over, dark blue skinny jeans and her checkered vans.

Hisae, Fuka, and Aya were already dressed and sitting on the couch waiting for Sana. The guys, minus Akito, were watching on the flatscreen while Aki was sitting behind the couch sulking.

"Hey girl! We've been waiting for you! We're all ready so lets head out." chirpped Fuka. Everybody went out except for Akito. "Sana, can you take care of Akito? He's still sulking back there."

"No prob-"

"Shut up Matsui!" yelled Akito out of nowhere.

* * *

By the way! If I get at least three to six more reviews! I'll update! Maybe... HAHA J.K. I'm serious though... pleeze Review and i will update good or bad reviews!


End file.
